


Green Eyes

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Descriptions, Soulmate AU, and a dash of angst, but yeah, cause its basically a retelling of the movie, fluff fluff fluffy fluff, this is set before the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: The floating lights weren’t grey, they were yellow. Her dress wasn’t black, it was a deep purple. Pascal wasn’t white with grey dots; he was green with darker green dots. Her paintings weren’t made with whites and greys and blacks. They were made with reds and oranges and blues.His vest wasn’t the same black it was when he first climbed her tower, it was a blue. The same kind of blue that the sky was. It was the blue from the sky where the yellow floating lights flew. He was the sky.





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay the last time I ever wrote a Tangled fanfic I got major hate so I haven't written for them in, like, five years? But I'm so ready for the final season and I need them to engaged, like, yesterday, so let's go folks!

When their eyes meant, it all made sense. 

The floating lights weren’t grey, they were yellow. Her dress wasn’t black, it was a deep purple. Pascal wasn’t white with grey dots; he was green with darker green dots. Her paintings weren’t made with whites and greys and blacks. They were made with reds and oranges and blues. 

His vest wasn’t the same black it was when he first climbed her tower, it was a blue. The same kind of blue that the sky was. It was the blue from the sky where the yellow floating lights flew. He was the sky.

Rapunzel felt herself hiccup at the sudden sight of vibrant colors. Colors she had only read about. Colors her mother told her “weren’t important” and “she would never see so it doesn’t matter.” Colors that Pascal could change into. Colors that the rainbows outside shined. 

Colors that meant she found the one.

“This is incredible,” Rapunzel whispered, covering her mouth with her hands as she spun around the room. She tried to take in every color, matching them to only the descriptions the book had told.

“Wow,” the stranger sighed, glancing around the room with more of a nervous look rather than the awe that Rapunzel was experiencing. 

He had only climbed the tower in hopes of escaping the guards. Now…well, now he wasn’t sure what was happening. He knew she was there. He knew she was the one. His one. His soulmate. 

“Soulmate,” he said. He repeated the word, letting it roll over his tongue over and over until it tasted like stale bread. He looked at the girl and said it twice more. He took in the sight of her yellow hair. Her purple dress. Her green eyes. Green eyes. So full of hope and wonder and innocence he could only imagine came from a lifetime of solitude. Her green eyes. He decided green was his favorite color. 

“Flynn,” he said. Rapunzel turned around, cocking her head in confusion. “Flynn Rider. That’s my na— well, no,” he said, correcting himself. “No. It’s, it’s not. It’s Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert. You’re my soulmate. You should know the truth.” The girl smiled and walked towards him. 

“Rapunzel,” she said. “That’s my real name. I think? I’m not sure,” she said, placing a finger to her chin as she thought out loud. “It’s the only one I was ever told. So, I think that’s my name? The real one, at least.” Rapunzel took Pascal off her shoulder and stretched her hand out, showing him off to Eugene. “This is Pascal.”

Eugene laughed. He had thought about his soulmate for so long. Mostly when he was younger. Recently, he had given up on ever finding them. He had more important things to think about like how he was going to steal the lost princesses crown. Which he did, thank you very much. He had always dreamed his soulmate would be beautiful. He had dreamed his soulmate was rich. He had dreamed they would be funny; they would be kind; they would have a magic dragon (don’t judge. He was only dreaming). But never had he ever thought his soulmate would have a pet frog. 

Rapunzel, not completely understanding what the joke was, laughed along with him. She had also dreamed about soulmates. She had dreamed her soulmate loved to paint. She had dreamed her soulmate would also have a pet chameleon and that Pascal and their pet would be soulmates. She had dreamed they would have magic; they would wouldn’t want her for her hair; they would take her to see the floating lights. But never had she ever thought her soulmate would be a complete stranger who just happened to climb up her tower while her mother was away. Mother. Oh, she would be furious if she knew about Eugene. She would tell Rapunzel that she was crazy. That Eugene wasn’t actually her soulmate. That he placed a spell on her so he could have her hair. 

Eugene saw Rapunzel’s face fall into a frown. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Hey,” he whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Rapunzel said, wiping her nose to stop a full crying fest to begin. “Nothing at all.” Rapunzel placed Pascal back on her shoulder before lunging into Eugene’s chest, wrapping her arms around him in a strong embrace. 

He was startled at first, but hugged her back, laying his head atop hers. He couldn’t remember the last time he hugged someone. Heck, he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like that. Eugene gave her a squeeze before leaning back ever so slightly, just enough to look at her face. Look at her green eyes. He brushed some of her golden hair away so he could get a clear view. 

Rapunzel smiled at the feeling of his calloused fingers brushing against her forehead. She only ever felt her mother’s hands. Soft, clean, without any bumps or bruises. She felt them when her mother would fix her hair, placing it in front of her eyes just enough so that she could get a view of Rapunzel’s powers. She looked at Eugene and took a deep breath. “Take me away,” she said. 

“What?”

“Take me away,” Rapunzel repeated, this time with more energy. “Take me to see the floating lights. Take me to wherever you want to go. Take me to…to…anywhere! Eugene, take me away from this tower. Mother must have kept me in here until I found my soulmate. And I found you!” Rapunzel laughed in delight. “Please!”

Eugene wasn’t sure how to respond. He wanted nothing more than to take this girl—his girl—out of this tower. He wanted to show Rapunzel the world. He wanted to take her on adventures, take her across the seas, take her to a home where they could live out the rest of their days in happiness and love.

But something was stopping him.

“Rapunzel…I can’t.”

“Why?” Rapunzel asked, staring at him with those big green eyes. Her big green eyes. Eugene felt like he could get lost in those eyes. He felt like if he stared long enough, he would get trapped in them. Imprisoned in there. Honestly, it would be the only prison Eugene wouldn’t mind being locked up in.

“You tell me. Why are you up here? Why do you have so much hair? Why is your best friend a frog?”

Rapunzel let out a small laugh. “It’s kind of a long story. Actually, it’s a long story. It’s kinda my whole life.”

Eugene smiled and grabbed her hand, admiring the way her small fingers folded into his hand almost as if it was built to fit in there. Her hand in his. Just meant to be. “Why don’t you tell me on the way to the lanterns?”

“Lanterns? I knew they weren’t stars!”

“We can watch them together and, on the way, you can tell me everything. After, we can come back,” Eugene explained. “We can tell your mother we’re soulmates. Then…well…then we have the rest of our lives to figure out what happens next.”

Rapunzel nodded. “I like that.”

Off they were. Out of the tower and into the world, hand in hand. They took in the colors around them. The grass was green. Her eyes green, to be exact. The dirt was brown. His hair brown, to be exact. The water was blue, and the flowers were pink, and the sunset was orange, and _oh my gosh I found my soulmate_.

The next several days were filled with stories of swashbuckling rogues and flowers that gleamed and glowed. They were filled with soft smiles and warm hugs. They were filled with laughter and forehead kisses. Until finally, they reached the kingdom. 

Rapunzel felt overwhelmed in the best way as she ran about the kingdom. There were so many sights and smells and sounds and colors. So many colors. Her hair was braided by some of the village girls. There were flowers of all colors weaved throughout. Rapunzel couldn’t help but stare at the reflection of the flowers in the shop windows.

There was a mural of the lost princess. The baby had bright green eyes and golden hair. Almost like…like…_like me_, Rapunzel thought to herself. Before her thoughts could wander any further, she was pulled into a village dance by her own feet. She twirled and skipped along with the others in the town. She danced with Eugene, smiling at how embarrassed he was to be dancing and yet, he didn’t stop. He kept dancing. He kept dancing for her.

And then finally, _finally_, it was time. The lanterns were going to fill the sky. Eugene took Rapunzel out onto a small boat for a, as he called it, front row seat. Rapunzel held her soulmates hand, memorizing the reflection of the castle in the water as she waited for the show to begin. And when it did…

Wow.

Rapunzel wasn’t sure what was more beautiful; the lanterns or the man beside her. 

As the yellow lanterns filled the sky, all Eugene could think about was her. Rapunzel. His soulmate. His Rapunzel. Eugene gently turned her face towards him, mesmerized by the way the lanterns glowed gold in her green eyes. 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel said, turning her body to face him. “Thank you.”

“Rapunzel,” he said, leaning closer. “Thank _you_.” 

And then, Eugene was kissing her. Her soulmate was kissing her. And wow...it was as amazing as the books said it would be. It was as if thousands of lanterns flew around her stomach, each hit sending a spark up to her heart. She decided then that she would trade all the colors in the world to be able to feel this feeling all the time. 

But, just like her song, the kiss came to an end. The magic wasn’t gone, but it wasn’t present. All that was was him. Eugene. Her soulmate. Her Eugene. In that moment, Rapunzel knew that she loved him. The way he looked at her like she wasn’t just her hair. Like she wasn’t just a cleaning maid. Like she wasn’t just in the way. No. He looked at her. He looked at her like she was the world.

To him, she was. Rapunzel was the whole world. Happy and fun and colorful and full of light. Rapunzel was his world. He wanted to watch her grow. He wanted to show her things outside of her tower. He wanted to run with her through the forests and climb all the trees and bring her flowers to put in her hair and love her. He wanted to love her. He did love her.

In that moment, in that boat, looking into each other’s eyes, they didn’t think about tomorrow. They didn’t think about going back to her tower, telling her mother about their love, discovering her truth, or anything of the sort. All they thought about was each other. They thought about how lucky they were to have someone like them as their soulmate. They thought about how amazing and beautiful all the colors on each other looked.

In that moment, Rapunzel thought about his brown hair.

In that moment, Eugene thought about her green eyes.

In that moment, they thought about the world. Their world. Their world in greens and blues and yellows. Their world filled with happiness and laughter and love. 

Their world filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
